This invention concerns a multi-use collapsible sun-shade tent, particularly possible to be collapsed into two half length of one lateral beam, and thereby possible to be carried on a small car to any location.
A common traditional sun-shade tent is used for shielding a station wagon, having a length longer than that of the station wagon and a height higher than that of the wagon and fixed on an upper edge of a lengthwise side thereof and collapsibly spread out for shielding the wagon.
However, this traditional common sun-shade tent is only suitable for a considerably long station wagon, and can break a little the structure of a station wagon itself, and disfigure its whole appearance in some degree. Then the sun-shade cloth is always exposed to the sunlight, maybe short-lived thereby. Besides, it can not be carried to a location where a station wagon cannot reach.